


Blinded

by everstar81



Category: Destiny (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-16 22:31:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7287289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everstar81/pseuds/everstar81





	Blinded

She didn't know how or when, or why but it happened.  
“Ok.”she sighed plopping down in the pilot's seat and messing her hair. A second later, the console beeped with a notice from the Tower. It directed her to see Cayde-6 Hunter Vanguard to collect her bounty for leveling up. “Oh hey! Nice! Ned, can you…?”   
Buzzing over the controls Ned turned his one eye to her and blinked. “Coordinates laid in, just like the last time and the time before that. You're really working to increase your rank with the Vanguard lately.”  
“What? I've also ranked up with Dead Orbit and the Cryptarch and I have those weapons to test out for Banshee...” she retorted tapping the console so music filled the Kittiehawk. “I'm just staying busy.” she finished grabbing a small bag sitting off to the side and going through it.  
“True, but you never put on eyeliner and lip stain to collect from Jalaal.” Ned replied turning back to the console.  
Looking at herself in the handheld mirror she already had to her face, Daithi blushed. 

“Well?” Ned sighed.  
“Well what?” the Hunter muttered.   
“Perhaps it means 'well what's keeping you from marching into the Hall of Guardians, jumping on the table and proclaiming your undying love for that... Exo?'” Eris droned from her usual spot. Of course Daithi couldn't see any of her three eyes but she got the feeling Eris was rolling all of them at her.   
“Well, something like that.” the Ghost said.   
Red cheeked, the Hunter stood straight. “I don't know what either of you are talking about. I'm just here to collect a Vanguard reward.” she quipped.   
“More like to collect a Vanguard.” said Ned.   
Eris made a sound not unlike the sound of a cat with a fur ball problem. It took Daithi a minute to realize she wasn't dying, just laughing. Unsettled Daithi harrumphed and walked away. 

In the Hall of Guardians, Cayde was chatting with a female Titan as Daithi approached. Hearing them laugh made her ears burn. She looked around quickly, and finding the other Vanguard leaders busy, she hurriedly adjusted her chest armor and perched her lips. To her chagrin, Ikora looked up and caught all of that. The Warlock Vanguard smiled and ducked her head again, her shoulders shaking. “Good morning, Darko!” she said, managing to at least sound straight laced.  
That caught Cayde's attention. Mid sentence he turned from the Titan and to the severely blushing Daithi. “Dddaaaarrrkooooooooo.” he said.  
Coyly, Daithi smiled up at him. “Hi.” she replied, in a squeak, to her horror.   
And that's pretty much when she knew.   
Cayde had her, completely. Before that very moment, everyone had known but her...well, almost everyone.   
Cayde stood there. Had he had the ability to, he would have been grinning from ear to ear some goofy grin, at the young Hunter, totally unaware of the dawning that had just shaken Daithi's core or why Ikora was struggling to breathe.


End file.
